Meet the Fandom!
by phiewdh
Summary: Victor gets sucked into the world of fandoms (you know, the one about them), taking Yuuri with him. Comedy, of sorts, ensues. Written with a lot of cheek and love ;)


Being famous has its perks. For Victor Nikiforov, five time consecutive gold medalist and aptly named Russia's Living Legend of figure skating, he loved all of it. The attention, the opportunity to do something he loved and was good at… Suffice to say, it had opened many doors, given him many chances. He adored it, every second of it. He could admit that posting on social media gave him a small high, always receiving more than his fair share of reactions to any kind of post. He thrived in the spotlight.

Being who he was had also given him his greatest gift. A best friend, a fianceé and a soulmate. All of that embodied in one Yuuri Katsuki. Of course, having found each other under something that could be called special circumstances, had made ripples outside their sport. They had been asked to tell the story time and time again, how Victor had been charmed by a drunk competitor and how he in return had taken off, head over heels, to find him and make him his. It was a very unlikely story, but extremely endearing. It pulled at the heartstrings of many. People seemed to gravitate to them, get lost in their love and their skating.

But, being famous has downsides too. Not many, mind. Victor Nikiforov considered himself to be a person who could tackle anything. Approach hate and take it on headfirst, only to let it run off him like water on a goose. Then, there were the small, how to phrase it, _unlikely_ things that being famous brought on. The vivid imaginations of adoring fans. He'd never thought much about it before, or rather, he never knew some types of things existed before he got sent an email, one rainy day, before spring turned into summer.

 **Subject: You are going to lose your shit**

 **Christophe Giacometti** christophe-gc gmail . com  5/25/20xx

to me

Hi buddy,

Before you call me anything, I'll come clean, okay? I googled your name and Yuuri's along with some other, let's call them "words," just for fun. You cannot, seriously cannot believe the treasure trove I found.

I have literally spent hours reading something called fanfics. Don't ask me what the fuck it is, because I seriously don't get or understand it, but MON DIEU. I don't know if I should laugh or get a massive hard-on.

Like this one, for example: www . fancreations . com . works/8174234 (if this is even slightly true, I swear I'm dumping my guy and taking yours instead)

And this, I just… I just… wow: www . fancreations . com . works/6312310 (I'm so amused. And horny.)

I just read this one: www . fancreations . com . works/3069178 (I'm still not over it. I. Am. Rolling. On. The. Floor.)

Show this to the hubby, will you. Tell him I said hi~ 3 Enjoy ;)

Ps. Tell me his reaction later. No, record it. You must. Please?

/C

 _click here to reply or forward_

Victor, always the curious man, a person who loved to surprise and get surprised in return, always willing to experience anything at least once, felt intrigued. His finger was quick to press the first link, not knowing what to expect. Needless to say, a new world opened up before him. One he afterwards would refer to 'the accident I just couldn't take my eyes off'. Something that would become his guilty pleasure for months to come.

* * *

For Yuuri Katsuki, impromptu stripper when drunk and a dime-of-a-dozen Japanese figure skater, that extremely rainy late spring day would introduce him to things he never thought he'd live to see. It all started with coming through the front door, trying to juggle bags of groceries and a soaking wet umbrella.

"Victor?" Yuuri was quick to call out his name as soon as he opened the door. "Come help me unpack, okay?"

He stopped moving, hearing his fianceé's laughter resound throughout their flat.

For some reason, it was contagious. That laughter he knew sprung from him having seen something unlikely. He never laughed like that if he wasn't thoroughly, completely lost in something he never had predicted or expected.

He took off this coat and shoes and carried the bags to the kitchen, before seeking out that chiming sound, that sound that made him giggle for no reason at all.

"Hey," he said, peering into the bedroom, "what are you doing?" He had trouble keeping his voice under control, feeling small bubbles of laughter fizzing inside him. Wanting to join in. Wanting to know the reason behind that sound he just couldn't get enough of.

"Yu-Yu-Yuuri! I just, I just can't! I go-got this e-mail and Iㅡ"

The sight of him rolling around on the bed, losing his phone somewhere in the fluffy landscape, seeing him close his eyes and trying to catch his breath as soon as he had the chance between the uncontrollable fits of laughter made Yuuri fall into the same state of mind.

"Victor! Now you ha-have to tell me what's so funny!"

He approached the bed and put his hand on him, a futile attempt to get him to calm himself. He was already treading that very same path, hearing Victor laugh brought the impending explosion closer.

He was pulled into an embrace. His laughing fianceé was convulsing underneath him, clambering on to him in an attempt to calm himself, most likely. They ended up roaring together, with Yuuri feeling slightly lost to what the actual reason was. Still joining in, sharing that moment with him.

They simmered down eventually, catching their breaths. Yuuri decided to try anew, extremely curious finding out what had taken Victor by surprise in such a way. Thinking it would be something extremely humorous. In a way, it was. Not just to him, which he soon would find out.

"Victor, honestly. Please, don't start laughing again because I can't take it, my stomach hurts! Tell me, what was so funny?"

"Oh, honey... Where is my phone? I'll show you if I can find… oh, there it is!"

Yuuri rolled off of Victor and watched as he felt around for his phone. He got pulled in, close to his focused fianceé, as an arm found its way around his shoulders. When the phone was found, Victor started scroll with his thumb in an excited manner.

"Okay. Shit, I'm going to start laughing again, I'm sorry. No, wait. I have it under control. So," he huffed in amusement, "I got an e-mail today and I'm just going to read something for you. Okay?"

"Okay. That's what's funny?"

"Yuuri. Just listen. Listen. Which one was it… oh, here. Ready?"

"Yes. Ready."

" _Yuuri looked at his fianceé with fire in his eyes. He had him right where he wanted him. He was naked, horny and tied up._ "

"Wai… what?"

"Oh, hush. This is nothing. Listen.

" ' _Victor, you've been a very, VERY bad boy. For that, I must punish you.' Yuuri walked closer to the bed, tapping the riding crop on his open palm. Waiting to flick it over Victor's naked, yearning body._

 _Victor looked at his fianceé, surprise coloring his face. 'You're not going to hit me that hard,' he asked, sounding apprehensive. But turned on. His erect cock told Yuuri as much._

' _Shut the fuck up, you Russian scum! That's not how you speak to me!'_

' _Yes, master.'_

 _Yuuri leaned in and forced his tongue down Victor's throat, making him gag."_

The silence spread itself out. If their life had been a movie, the moment that played out would probably be described as awkward. At best.

Their eyes met, not sharing the thoughts and feelings of the other. Victor, with a huge grin on his face and eyes narrow and engaged. Yuuri, with an open mouth and eyes mirroring its size and shape.

"Victor, what… what is this?! This was in the e-mail you got?!" His cheeks were beyond scorching, making him feel embarrassed and self-conscious. "I would never say that to you! I, no _we_ would never do that kind of stuff! Whyㅡ"

"Yuuri, that's what's so fun! Don't you agree?"

"Let me see that!" He snatched the phone out of Victor's hand, maybe a little too forcefully that he had intended, and started to scroll with his thumb. He felt his eyes widen with every sentence, lost his ability to swallow with every paragraph, almost forgot how to breathe before he got to the end.

He handed the phone back without a word. Feeling a small frown appear.

"And then, there's this one," Victor continued with a more modest smile on his face.

" _He felt really embarrassed that Victor had been looking through his box of, let's just call them secrets. Seeing how he sat in the sofa, with the box in front of him on the coffee table, made him feel weak at the knees._

' _That's not yours,' Yuuri squeaked. 'Why did you have to look through it?'_

' _You would never have shown this to me if I hadn't found it. Right?'_

 _Yuuri knew that Victor spoke the truth. Why would he want to let his fianceé acquaint himself with his nightly comforts?_

' _So, Yuuri,' Victor said. Not taking his eyes off him for a second. 'Care to explain this?'_

 _In his mind, Yuuri was desperately hoping that Victor wouldn't take out_ that _, but of course he did. He took out the hot pink floppy dildo from the box and gave him a sly look. 'Planning on using this anytime soon, darling,' he said with a cheeky grin."_

Victor suddenly burst out laughing again, almost stopped reading in mid-sentence.

Yuuri sat with his mouth open in disbelief for something that felt like an eternity to him, before he could make his brain and mouth work together. "Victor? What… what is this? Who writes this? And… why?!"

It seemed like Victor was fighting for control between the gasps and eventually, he could speak without falling apart in fits of laughter. He took a deep breath before he spoke, wiped his eyes a little. "I told you, I got this from Chris and Iㅡ"

"HE wrote this?"

"No! No, no, no. He found these online apparently. This is a thing, you see. Writing stories about us."

" _A thing?!"_

"Yes, I couldn't believe it at first either. But it seems like you're bringing out people's imagination in amazing ways. It's called fanfiction, apparently."

"So wait. People write this kind of things because…"

"Beats me. Or no, I do know. Who wouldn't want to imagine us having sex? I do it all the time. But honestly, darling, it's glorious! There's so much of it too, it's amazing!"

"There are endless amounts of stories written by random people about how you and I supposedly have sex?! Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not kidding. That's what's so funny. Imagine people sitting at home, thinking about you and me in that way. I find it amazing."

"I… I'll go to the kitchen. I'm putting in the groceries."

He stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Not knowing if he should feel embarrassed or not. He couldn't believe what he had been hearing, mere minutes ago, nor could he understand why his relationship with Victor had become something he suddenly felt he had no control over. All because of people spending their time thinking up raunchy stories about their love life. That was something private!

He could hear Victor walking towards the kitchen, but he felt too self-conscious to look at him. It bothered him that Victor had been spending time reading some of those stories. It felt strange to him. Wrong, almost. The worst part is that he found them amusing, and not as a breach of their privacy. Why was he enjoying himself that much?

"Honey, don't be like that," he heard him say as his arms found their way around him from behind. "It doesn't mean anything. Can't you see the silliness of it all?" His voice sounded slightly admonishing, Yuuri thought.

Not knowing what to say, his response was the first thing that popped into his mind. "I… I guess."

"Good. Also… try reading some of them some time. They're not all like that. It's not all about sex. You might find something you like." He gave him a peck on the cheek before he headed for the sofa, with his phone still in his hand and his eyes glued to the screen.

* * *

Victor had been spending a good hour in bed, not being able to put his phone down. It had become a drug to him instantly, reading story after story about their supposedly unhibited sexlife. He was caught up thinking about what actually was plausible, what he might enjoy of all the crazy suggestions. What Yuuri would be open to try. A guilty pleasure, for sure.

He had clicked on another story, something that wasn't labelled 'smut', 'porn without plot' or 'sexcapades'. He huffed a little in amusement when he finished reading it, deciding that it would act as a panacea to Yuuri's apparently hurt feelings. "Yuuri, here. This one is cute," Victor said, his face illuminated by the glow of his phone.

"Victor. Seriously. Sleep." Yuuri had scolded him multiple times already when he offered to read him something he found funny. Now, he sounded exasperated more than anything else. Tired of his many tries to pull him in.

"Listen, this is the last one. For today," he said, almost under his breath. "Okay?"

"Fine. No more porn though. Okay?"

"Promise. Just listen.

" _This time he did awaken, with a start. Probably because he wasn't expecting him. 'Victor? What are you doing here?'_

' _I'm home early,' he smiled. He cuddled his way closer to Yuuri, let chin rest right where his shoulder met his neck. Kissed that spot once. Twice._

' _I missed you…' His voice was still raw from sleep and tears, and he spoke the words like he'd been wanting to say them for a long while. 'I'm so glad you're back.' He turned around in the bed, and wrapped his arms around Victor like he was holding on for dear life._

' _Yuuri, I missed you, too.' He kissed his forehead, returning the resting hug with one arm around his waist. 'You look like you've been crying in your sleep again.' He wanted him to talk about it. He always seemed better after he did._

' _Yeah,' came a soft reply. He was nuzzling into his chest. 'This one was bad. You were very sick, and I… I couldn't do anything to help. I wish my brain wouldn't think up things like that.'_

 _He tilted his head up, making sure their eyes connected. 'Yuuri, whatever happens in those nightmares, I'm here.' He kissed the skin just underneath his eyes. 'I'm your husband.' He paused, to kiss the gold band around his finger. 'And I'm never, ever letting anything take you away from me.' And finally, he kissed him._

' _I love you.'_

' _I love you, too. Always.'_

 _Yuuri didn't feel cold at all after that."_

Yuuri listened intently and a small smile spread out across his face. I made Victor smile too. "It said that we were married," he said. Using a voice that was soft and warm. Totally different from before.

"Yes, it did."

"Oh… that's… that's really cute."

"See? Told you it's not all bad. Have trust in the fans, okay? They're not all perverts. I think." He put his phone away and gave him a kiss. "Good night, honey."

"Good night, Victor. Oh, by the way?"

"Mhm?"

"Maybe you can show me that site?"

Victor chuckled, happy to have swayed him a little. Hoping that it could lead to something. Eventually. "Tomorrow, okay? Go to sleep now, Yuuri."

"I will. Oh, Victor? One more thing."

"Yes?"

"I hope that you're not waiting for anything in those stories you read to come true. Because they won't."

"Hey, don't say that!"

With a little laugh, they embraced. Joining the rhythm of each other's breathing until they drifted off to sleep. Not knowing that they would acquaint themselves with the minds and inner workings of their fans for many nights to come.


End file.
